1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle batteries that are used, for example, as energy accumulators or as traction batteries in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles typically have a plurality of battery modules, and each battery module has a plurality of battery cells.
The battery modules of known motor vehicle batteries are fastened to walls of a battery housing or to walls of a bodywork structure of a motor vehicle via battery module walls that bound the battery cells and therefore bound the respective battery module. High forces act on the motor vehicle battery and the battery modules thereof in the event of a rear end collision. Thus, the battery modules or the battery cells of the battery modules may be damaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel motor vehicle battery.